


There's a Monster in us all

by Kate_Winchester



Category: X-Men
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Winchester/pseuds/Kate_Winchester
Summary: After Years of abuse of all kinds from past lovers and friends Erik,Logan and Pietro come to Charles' school in hopes of redemption.Soon love and romance is brewing between many of the students and teachers.Stay tuned to find out what happens next.





	1. Erik's Backstory

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is more or less a backstory for Erik and how he met Logan and Pietro.  
> (Just so you know Pietro is not Erik's son in the fanfic .Just wipe that thought from your mind while reading this lol)

"Erik get in here now!" Sebastian roared,He was in his usual pissed off mood and that meant Erik was going to catch hell like many times before."Yes Sir?"A weak voice sounded from the doorway.The young Lad couldn't have been more then fifteen at the time and only weighed a good ninety pounds when soaking wet."Come here i need to speak with you"The older man hissed planning on punishing Erik for not cleaning up Sebastian's room this morning.

Soon Erik walked over knowing he was going to get hurt by the man sitting on his bed.Honestly he had forgotten to clean his masters bedroom because he had so many other chores to do.Erik bowed his head before the man and felt a hand slap his right cheek knocking him to the ground.

"You disobeyed me young man,You know how that upsets me"Sebastian spits and pulls Erik up by his shirt."Now you are going to be punished what do you think you should get?"He ask in a bone chilling tone.

"Anything you wish sir"Erik says and whimpers softly earning himself another slap to his left cheek this time."I ask what do you think you should get?!"Sebastian roars and throws Erik on the floor.

Young Erik stays silent but starts to cry just wanting to get away from the awful man."A spanking sir"He whispers after a little bit trying to keep from being hit further. Sebastian smirks and pulls Erik over his knees before jerking is pants down."You get fifty strikes with a studded belt young man"He hisses and raises the belt in the air. Just as the leather and metal makes contact with his skin Erik wakes up and screams in the cave he was sleeping in with two new friends. Logan and Pietro both escaped their past masters and met up with Erik about fifteen miles from the cave.Now both boys were awake and looking at Erik concerned. "Hey Erik you okay"Logan ask and places a hand on the shaking boys shoulder. "Yeah I'm alright,It was just a nightmare i should be okay"He replies and tries to calm down. "Was it about the S word?"Pietro ask and rubs the sleep out of his eyes as the sun peaks over the mountains. "Yeah it was him but nothing bad happened so its alright"Erik says and smiles as Logan gets up. "Come on if we get an early start we can make it to the Mutants school before noon"He says and with that the younger boys got up and they set off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Erased_Citizen for inspiring me to write another chapter(I put you as a co-Author so you could get the credit to :) If you want to be taken off just let me know)<3.  
> As for the Chapter names i could really use everyones help to think of some after you read the new updates.Just leave a comment down below if you have any suggestions.

With Logan leading the pack the boys all walked along the dirt trail in the woods."How much longer?"Peter whined knowing that he wasn't aloud to use his powers until he got to the school.  
"Only about another hour and we can rest don't worry"Erik said reassuringly then ran into Logan's back.  
"We're stopping now there's a natural spring right here where we can cool off"The older boy says and sets his stuff down."And from prior experience i suggest you take everything off so you wont be uncomfortable as we walk"

Peter and Erik both looked slightly scared to get fully undressed infront of each other and Logan most of all.Logan however saw no problem in it and stripped down before diving into the crystal clear water.  
After finding somewhere a little more private Erik and Peter undressed and slipped into the water blushing darkly when they found the water clear as glass.  
"Come on guys live a little.This is the first time in our lives that we haven't had to obey someone"Logan says and dives down under the water.  
"He does have a point"Erik says and giggles for the first time in years.  
Peter looks a little weary of the whole thing but nods."Alright but we need to be careful.You know our masters will get angry and start to look for us"  
Then there was the sound of a gun cocking right next to Peters ear....TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
